Dos y uno siempre suman tres
by Lyneth
Summary: Dos y uno siempre suman tres excepto que a veces no . Fugitivos, escondidos en medio de la campiña inglesa con hambre y frío, todo es siempre un poco más oscuro, un poco más cansado. Pero aún así, ellos continúan. Triofic, spoilers DH


**Disclaimer: **Jo los hizo y yo los quiero pero que es inhumano. Ellos a veces me quieren también, y jugamos un rato, y otras me dan cualquier cantidad de problemas, como lo hicieron para escribir este one-shot. En cualquier caso, nadie me paga, y hago esto sólo por diversión.

* * *

**Dos y uno siempre suman tres (excepto las veces que no).**

_De Lyneth para Musguita_

-

**Uno.**

Por la tarde encuentran un claro en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo –Harry no recuerda su nombre, pero cree que es algo como 'Penstown' o 'Petsburg'- y una vez más levantan campamento. Ron y Hermione parten apenas terminan de asegurar el lugar y Harry se queda solo, recogiendo ramitas caídas del piso con la excusa de armar una fogata luego, aunque no sea más que una forma para entretenerse y evitar volverse loco mientras espera.

Es un poco triste. Él, y también el paisaje. Un campo de arbustos interminable con algún que otro árbol sobresaliendo cada tanto y un suelo que no termina de decidirse entre el otoño y el invierno, con manchas de pasto cortando el blanco húmedo y las hojas secas, con motas de sol cansadas y madera vieja y arrugada que hace _"Crish, crack crash"_ bajo sus pies.

Las cosas le parecen un poco más forzadas, un poco más cansadas que de costumbre, pero es probable que sólo sea por el Horcrux que pende de su cuello en aquel momento porque desde hace semanas todo es igual. Siempre discuten, siempre intentan, siempre se deciden por un lugar a donde ir aunque crean que no hay esperanzas –y sin embargo, en el fondo siempre las tienen- y siempre vuelven con las manos vacías. Se aparecen en algún lugar recóndito y se apresuran en separarse como si tocarse sólo aumentara más su frustración y cada uno se va por su lado a cumplir una tarea.

Harry arma la carpa. Hermione camina en círculos a sus alrededores y recita en tono monocorde cada hechizo de defensa que alguna vez ha aprendido y que seguramente jamás vaya a olvidar. Y Ron sólo se queda allí. Casi siempre con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, todas las veces con esa mirada ausente y neutral que hace imposible para Harry saber qué piensa en ese momento. Tal vez en su familia, o en su estómago, en la herida profunda y supurante que tal vez nunca deje de marcar su brazo, en el desgraciado día en que eligió ser amigo de un jodido héroe o simplemente en cómo ha hecho para embarrarse tanto los zapatos.

A veces, casi cuando terminan, sale momentáneamente de su autismo para decirle algo. Esta vez, es:

- Al final tenías razón. Otra vez – como si fuera su culpa que años atrás Voldemort no hubiera decidido dejar parte de su alma en un olvidado orfanato muggle.

- Sí. Otra vez.- como si para saberlo no hubiera necesitado más que un poco de sentido común.

Hermione, invariablemente, aparece segundos después. Después de qué, no se sabe, pero siempre segundos después y siempre recogiéndose el cabello alborotado y ordenando _Listo, ahora Ron y yo buscaremos algo de comer. _ Y Harry siempre piensa en protestar porque, ¿no es lo mismo que salga cualquiera, si de todas formas lleva la capa de invisibilidad? Pero aún así, nunca protesta. Los deja marcharse, uno adelante procurando no despertar al enemigo dormido y la otra atrás borrando las huellas que sus pies dejan en las primeras nevadas del invierno.

Como no tiene nada mejor que hacer, Harry apila más y más ramitas y piensa _Cuando vuelvan, seguro se estarán peleando _porque eso es lo que hacen siempre cuando vuelven, media hora después, una hora después, apenas penetran en el campo que los protege y aún antes de aparecer visibles frente a sus ojos. Invariablemente, inmediatamente, comienza el habitual ir y venir de frases y argumentos acalorados, los golpes y los retrucos, el _en serio, Ronald _ y el _Déjalo ya, Hermione _y el resto de su juego, y Harry se pregunta cómo hacen para aparecer ya en ese estado cuando se supone que vienen de recorrer el campo en profundo y secreto silencio. Aún así, le maravilla. A veces incluso le alivia, por más extraño y fuera de personaje que esto pueda parecer.

Hubo una época –allá, remota, casi como si nunca hubiera existido- en la que los veía entrar en la Sala Común en medio de uno de sus argumentos y pensaba _Otra vez, qué pesados_, pero eso fue hace mucho, cuando todavía estaba en la escuela y él y sus amigos constituían una misma cosa inalterable e indivisible llamada _Harryronyhermione. _Por eso Harry no puede evitar que le asombre que, después de todo, después de tanto, aún tengan la energía de mantener esa vieja costumbre de chincharse y molestarse y disculparse, justo como cuando eran niños. Han cambiado y han crecido y han visto mucho, mucho más de lo que los chicos de su edad deberían ver y aún así ellos han podido conservar esa parte de sí mismos a través de todo. Harry está seguro de que en ese momento Hogwarts extraña el sonido de sus discusiones matutinas.

Él sabe, sin embargo, que del otro niño mejor amigo de Ron y Hermione no queda mucho. Lo poco que había sobrevivido a años y años de ser el héroe Harry Potter se lo ha llevado la guerra.

Un poco se fue con Cedric y con el falso Alastor Moody. Otro tanto lo abandonó la noche en que vio herido al señor Weasley y pensó que era su culpa y otra parte –grande, inmensa- lo dejó junto con Sirius. El resto tal vez se haya ido con Dumbledore, o tras Snape o, por qué no, con el auto anticuado que se llevó a los Dursleys y con ellos todo recuerdo de su vida antes de ser El Niño qué Sobrevivió. Lo que sabe con seguridad es que, para cuando dejaron la Madriguera, para cuando las noticias del Ministerio y los rumores de Dumbledore comenzaron a llegar, ya hacía rato se había ido. Y en su lugar, había quedado él.

¿Qué recordaría Hogwarts del paso de Harry Potter por sus muros? Posiblemente sus pisadas en medio de la noche, su andar intangible y su mirada preocupada, invisible. La forma en que aunque todos lo vieran sentado a la mesa del Gran Comedor, siempre estaba en otro lugar, en un plan, en una batalla, en una conspiración muy, muy lejos de allí. En cómo siempre había algo que lo diferenciaba del resto que poco a poco lo convertía en un mero espectador de la vida de la gente normal –la que discutía sobre el trabajo de los Elfos Domésticos en el desayuno- mientras él era sólo una sombra, siempre maquinando lo que estaba por venir.

En como, a veces, se olvidaba de todo y se reía. Y quizá de alguna escapada furtiva, rápida, para jugar a ser un adolescente en un pasillo desierto camino a clases.

Empieza a atardecer. Ya se escuchan las voces de Ron y Hermione llegando.

**Dos.**

- ¿Hermione?

- Ron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy de guardia, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- No podía dormir. Pensé que sería bueno tomar un poco de aire fresco.

- Deberías volver a intentarlo, mañana partimos temprano.

- No puedo. Estoy completamente harto del olor a pis de la tienda.

- Bueno, es mejor que estar aquí afuera.

- Cambiemos.

- Estoy de guardia.

- Cambiemos turnos. Tú eres más útil descansada que yo.

- No digas eso. Yo… no creo que pudiera dormir tampoco.

- Ah. Claro. ¿Te hago compañía?

- Si quieres.

- Sí.

- Bien.

- Bien. ¿Qué hacías?

- ¿Qué te parece que hacía?

- Bueno, bueno. Para no tener sueño estás bastante malhumorada.

- Es este medallón. El Horcrux. Me pone de los nervios.

- Dámelo.

- Es mi turno de usarlo.

- Realmente no hace falta ser tan estrictos, ¿sabes? No es como si un profesor fuera a castigarte.

- Los dos sabemos que esta cosa es igual de mala para ti que para mí. No necesito que estés todo el tiempo protegiéndome.

- De acuerdo.

- Bien.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Qué?

- Lamento lo de hoy.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nuestra discusión. Sobre… las setas. No quise ser tan malagradecido. El hambre me hace decir estupideces.

- Ah. Eso. No te preocupes, yo… Lo había olvidado.

- Oh.

- Sí. Gracias.

- Está bien.

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Mhhhm?

- Nada.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, en serio. Sólo… Pensaba.

- ¿Alguna vez no lo haces?

- ¿Ahora eso es malo?

- Para nada. Sólo eres tú.

- ¿También el sueño te hace decir estupideces?

- Aparentemente.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿En serio no me dirás que te molesta?

Muchas cosas.

Muchas dudas e inseguridades pero sobre todo muchas certezas que le ponen la piel de gallina y le hacen sentir que ya ni siquiera el aire es liviano. Por un segundo quedan los dos en silencio, por primera vez, y Hermione se percata de que han estado hablando en susurros.

- Cuando escapamos de la Madriguera y fuimos a Tothenhamm Court Road, a…La cantina.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Si tuviéramos… Si hubiéramos tenido que matar a esos mortífagos… Tú, ¿lo habrías hecho?

Silencio.

Las cigarras se escuchan de fondo y primero Ron se paraliza y abre la boca para contestarle, pero luego simplemente se voltea a mirarla y extiende una mano –grande, mucho más grande que la suya- frente a ella.

- Vamos. Ya tuviste puesta esa porquería por demasiado tiempo. Anda, dámela.

- De acuerdo.

Asiente y le pasa el relicario sin protestar. Vuelve a hacerse el silencio sin que el bosque y apenas ellos lo noten.

Han estado hablando en susurros como lo hacen siempre que se encuentran casualmente por las noches. No hace falta que lo hagan, porque Harry duerme como una piedra en el interior de la carpa y nada fuera de su campo de protección puede escucharlos, pero igual lo hacen, sin saber por qué, desde que dejaron atrás sus hogares y comenzaron con aquella vida. Quizá sea porque temen que si suben mucho la voz todo se volverá real.

A Hermione no le importa realmente, porque sabe que a las verdades no hace falta gritarlas para saber que están. Ahí, junto a ellos, en ese espacio que los separa y que siempre será demasiado grande, entran dos. Posiblemente más, pero por lo menos dos: la que Ron acaba de callar y la que ambos vienen reteniendo desde hace Dios sabe cuanto, zarandeándola y alterándola en su pequeño juego sin fin de idas y vueltas.

Siempre en la punta de los labios, pero nunca lo suficiente.

**Tres. **

La luz del sol lo sorprende aquella mañana hecho un ovillo junto a las sábanas tiradas a un lado en medio de la noche. Lo sorprende pegajoso, cubierto de sudor frío y con la certeza de que ya jamás volverá a estar tranquilo, ni siquiera en sueños, ni podrá nunca deshacerse de todos los miedos e inseguridades que alguna vez pensó que podría ignorar en la guerra. Pero, sobre todo, lo sorprende, ya que hace varios días que no ven salir el sol al amanecer.

Su madre alguna vez le enseñó que cosas como un día soleado en medio del invierno crudo o una bandada de pájaros volando al sur en V son presagios de buena suerte, pero en cuanto se levanta y asoma su rostro al exterior de la carpa le parece que aquel día le depara de todo –literalmente, cualquier cosa- menos suerte. No hay ni una nube. La nieve resplandece cansada a sus alrededores y un brillo claro y sano baña sus bolsas y equipaje, la carpa, la montaña de ramas que Harry siempre se empecina en apilar –aunque nunca la utilicen- y a él mismo, su flequillo eterno, su rostro flaco y nariz desproporcionada y las trescientos millones de pecas que la cubren. Y quizá sea sólo que él nunca fue una persona madrugadora, pero a Ron se le antoja que el sol se burla de ellos.

Es infantil, pensar que sólo porque ahora el mundo está revuelto y es una mierda todos los días deben ser fríos y lluviosos. No es que deban serlo. Pero ayudaría. Bajo esa calidez amigable la pesadez de su acciones parece más antipática, su malhumor más fuera de lugar y el mundo parece más seguro, cuando él sabe bien que está muy, muy lejos de serlo.

De acuerdo, la primavera está a punto de llegar, pero si la naturaleza es en verdad tan sabia bien podría darse cuenta de que nadie está de humor para un picnic.

Harry no está. Tomó la capa y partió al pueblo cercano en cuanto comenzó a clarear para ver si podía conseguir algo de verdadera comida, o eso dice Hermione mientras mira a cualquier lado menos a él.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió detenerlo?

- No parecía dispuesto a escucharme- responde ella de corazón-. Además, mira el día que hace, estoy seguro que no habría tan buen clima si hubiera Dementores cerca.

Ron no dice nada más. Piensa que el que Harry ande ahí afuera solo cuando medio mundo mágico busca su cuello es una estupidez, pero no lo dice. Piensa que si los Dementores fueran su mayor problema no estarían ni la mitad de demacrados y paranoicos que lo que están ahora y que si él hubiera estado despierto y el jodido cuatro ojos no hubiera estado dispuesto a escucharle, lo habría hecho quedarse a golpes. Pero como últimamente todo lo que dice parece ser recibido como una tontería o una muestra de negativismo –como si fuera posible no serlo cuando usas la misma chaqueta por meses y tu alimentación básica consiste en raíces- elige callarse.

Después de todo, cuando el tarado vuelva sin un brazo y la mitad de la cara desfigurada siempre puede decirle _"Te lo dije"._ O mejor "_Y, ¿qué ha pasado con mi sándwich?" _

- No te enojes. Sabes que la pasa igual de mal que tú y tal vez simplemente necesitaba no sentirse un inútil.

- Seguro.

Vuelve a la media hora –con las manos vacías, por supuesto- y aprontan todo para partir. Hermione es la que los transporta y elige el lugar: una colina no muy lejos de allí. Casi siempre tratan de alejarse lo más posible de su ubicación anterior, pero cuando la tarde comienza a caer y con ella la buena predisposición de su amiga Ron adivina que simplemente no estaba lista para desperdiciar un día soleado todavía.

Por la mirada cómplice que intenta lanzarle, Ron se da cuenta de que Harry también se da cuenta, pero claro, es lógico, él siempre se da cuenta de todo. De las pistas, de los indicios, de los mejores momentos para salir y de los mejores para quedarse y de los sentimientos de la gente. Y luego se siente inútil.

Harry sintiéndose inútil es como Hermione sintiéndose inútil. O sea, algo completamente estúpido y sin sentido teniendo en cuenta de que en los últimos meses cuando uno no tenía un plan brillante para salvarles la vida lo tenía el otro y cuando las provisiones escaseaban siempre lograban arreglárselas y cuando los hechizos fallaban siempre encontraban otros nuevos. Y él… sólo estaba ahí.

Ya lo ve en los libros de historia del futuro.

Harry Potter, el elegido, el hombre que salvó al mundo mágico de su perdición.

Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, la bruja más inteligente que alguna vez haya pisado el Reino Unido que prestó siempre una ayuda invaluable.

Y Ronald Weasley. Que también estaba ahí.

- ¿Ron? ¿Me escuchas?

- ¿Qué?

- Te estoy llamando hace por lo menos cinco minutos. ¿No tienes el Horcrux puesto hace mucho?

- Tal vez.

Harry se queda callado y Hermione le lanza una media mueca de desaprobación, pero no le importa. Simplemente está harto de tanta entrega. De tanto heroísmo y nobleza.

Ninguno de los dos podría entenderlo porque ambos son iguales: dispuestos a dejar todo por la misión que les fue encomendada, estoicos, valientes, muy diferentes a él. Y ya no lo aguanta más.

- ¿No podemos simplemente dejarlo a un costado por un rato?

Sus amigos lo miran como si de pronto se hubiera puesto a hablar de Blibbers Maravillosos.

- Ya lo hablamos, Ron. No podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo.

- ¡Vamos! No es como si esta cosa tuviera patas, o algo. Podemos simplemente mantenerlo vigilado…

- Ron…- comienza Hermione.

- Una comida –se impone-. Sólo quiero una comida en paz, ¿es mucho pedir?

Hay unos segundos de silencio, en los que los dos intercambian miradas. Luego, Harry asiente sin convencimiento

**Uno, dos, tres. **

Nunca podrán decir quién lo inició. Cuando lo comentan al día siguiente, los tres algo incómodos y algo resfriados por haberse caído dormidos fuera de la tienda –todos al mismo tiempo, en contra de todo lo que alguna vez habían acordado- no tienen ni idea de cómo han llegado a ello.

Quizá la que empezó todo fue Hermione, con su idea de encender una fogata _(Nadie la verá, de cualquier forma, y es mejor luz que la de las varitas) _o tal vez fue Harry, con su hábito nervioso de golpearse las rodillas. O, por qué no, fue culpa de Ron, que a cada rato arrojaba un puñado de hojas secas a las llamas para hacerlas crujir.

Lo único que saben es que un instante estaban los tres sentados junto al improvisado fuego, separados, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos y sin dirigirse la palabra como los tres extraños que tal vez fueran ahora que la guerra había sacado lo peor de ellos. Y, al siguiente, danzaban en círculos al ritmo de _"Odo el Héroe"._

Alguien, quizá, comenzara a tararear por lo bajo sin darse cuenta y quizá alguien lo siguiera sin prestar realmente atención, tal vez siguiendo el ritmo con un pie. Posiblemente alguno se haya percatado y haya comenzado a cantar, sólo por prolongar aquel milagroso no-silencio, y esto quizás hubiera sacado a los otros de su letargo, un poco, mientras se unían lentamente al coro, casi murmurando. El resto tal vez haya sido impulso, alguien dejándose llevar y golpeando más fuerte los compases, alguien tomando la pequeña mano de otro alguien al comienzo del estribillo, poniéndose de pie en un salto. Ahí alzaron la voz, de seguro, y quizá con el primer grito desafinado todos se dieron cuenta y no les importó.

- En su pueblo natal, Odo repooooooosa –exclamaba Ron, girando sobre sí mismo.

- ¡En un lecho de musgo! –seguía Harry, gesticulando exageradamente antes de que Hermione lo empujara:

- ¡Porque no había otra coooooooosa!

Gritaban y corrían y festejaban los estribillos con exclamaciones guturales, se tropezaban con sus propios pies y se tomaban de los brazos y danzaban sin dejar ni un segundo de repetir su alegre letanía. Reían, como alguna vez en las tardes frescas en la Madriguera, como en las noches lluviosas alrededor de la fogata de la Sala Común, como si no existiera el tiempo y fueran sólo ellos.

Al fin del día, así era. Sólo ellos.

- ¡Porque Odo el Héroe eeeeees!- festejaban al unísono.

Y la canción seguía, y para cuando Odo hacía su entrada triunfal en tierra de gigantes ellos ya parecían haber librado la batalla, sucios de ceniza y sudor y tierra por revolcarse y reírse y tirarse y caer rendidos. Jóvenes, animales, guiados por un instinto mágico y primitivo que, quizás, sólo fuera la amistad.

Sólo ellos, Ron, Hermione y Harry, fugitivos y escondidos y con un futuro que sería de los más inciertos si no fueran porque estarían juntos, pasara lo que pasara. El pelirrojo pecoso demencialmente alto, la sabelotodo a la que se le deshace la trenza y el cuatrojos, el escuálido poca cosa, el que tiene un nombre conocido allá, en algún lugar y tiempo lejanos.

Y nadie podía verlos, y nadie podía escucharlos, pero quien hubiera podido se hubiera convencido, en ese instante y para siempre, de que la guerra ya estaba ganada. De que mientras hubiera en algún lugar del mundo tres amigos capaces de reírse juntos la eterna juventud seguiría existiendo, y no habría forma de que pudieran perder.

**Fin.**


End file.
